To Go Home
by maltkate22
Summary: Thorien is wounded, and is about to die. Who can save him? Slash, AU, Pre-FOTR, OCLegolas, a possible Mary Sue Flames are welcome.


TITLE: To Go Home  
  
FANDOM: LOTR, Pre-FOTR  
  
RATING: PG-13 (for mild slash)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the LOTR characters I don't make any money writing this stuff.  
  
Black. All I see is black. I think I am slowly dying. The pain is radiating through out my body. Wait; there is a light coming over, a beautiful elf with blue eyes...  
  
"Thorien...melethron-nin..."  
  
Love?  
  
"Thorien, please don't go. I still need you..."  
  
Soothing voice, my love. I won't loose hope. I won't let the darkness take over me. I will see you again, my love. I will see you again... I will see you again.  
  
I woke up, slowly opening my eyes, my sight still blurry. Was that a dream? Why am I saying love where in fact I am not with a woman yet? Is there something behind that dream?  
  
Wait.  
  
I'm still alive!  
  
It is because of that beautiful elf.  
  
"Thank Valar! You're alive!" Boromir tightly embraced me as my sight had focused. I looked at the room that I was staying. It seems like we're in a forest, no, a Kingdom inside a forest. The room is painted in beige, the bed's colored in maroon. I looked over my side and saw that there is a veranda where you can see the mountains beyond. On the frame of the ceiling there is a vine of leaves engraved. The windows were big, unlike inside our castle, which are usually long and has painted glasses on it.  
  
Boromir hugged me tighter, "Uh, Boromir...Can't breathe..."  
  
He immediately released his hold to me as I cough and breathe for air. "I'm sorry, dear friend. I am just glad that you are alive. I thought we were going to loose you over those swarming orcs!"  
  
I smiled at Boromir; he had been a great companion, "Thanks for your concern, Boromir. But where are we?"  
  
He stood up and looked over the veranda, "The orcs attacked our camp unknowingly, so our men were not prepared for the immediate fight. You were, as usual, wandering over the clearing and thinking. Knowing that you are so, I thought that I should warn you about the attacks. I reached the place and I saw an orc aiming towards you using his arrow. I tried to stop him, pound him, but then he had already released his arrow and, eventually, it shot you. The arrow was poisoned, it seems, that why you lost your consciousness. I carried you, as ran away from the chaos, leaving our camp behind. I have told the men to retreat, and they ran in different directions. While I was running, an elf helped me and he led me here, in Mirkwood."  
  
"So this is Mirkwood," I suddenly replied. "I am sorry Boromir. I was not of help to you where we were attacked by those orcs."  
  
He smiled and clasped one of my hands; "I know that you are troubled. Besides, that attacked was unexpected."  
  
"I am grateful of your kindness, my Lord," I bowed my head. Boromir is my greatest companion. I am the youngest prince of Atorie, and he is the son of the Stewart of Gondor. Atorie is one of the best allies of Gondor. My father has sent me to Gondor to serve the Lord Stewart for my training when I was just 17 years old. I have met Boromir by then, he was also being trained for he was going to be the successor of the throne and the Captain of Gondor. We have become friends, together with Faramir, Boromir's brother.  
  
"Don't do that, Thorien. You know that you have the utmost right to be called highly than me. I am just the Stewart's son. You are the prince," He smiled at me and slapped me on my shoulders.  
  
Suddenly, somebody knocked. Boromir opened the door as I sat up and leaned my back against the bed frame. Boromir bowed his head as the person walked pass by him. He was carrying a tray full of food and drinks. As I looked upon the small frame of this person, I have noticed that he is an elf. To my surprise, this elf is the elf I have dreamed.  
  
"Good morning, Boromir, my Lord Thorien." the elf curtsied as he was holding the tray.  
  
"Thorien, this is Legolas, the Prince of Mirkwood," Boromir smiled at me as Legolas sat at the side of the bed. He placed the tray on a small table beside the bed, and touched my hand. "He was the one who saved you. He help me just in time to reach Mirkwood and he was also the one who tend to your wounds for you know that I am not knowledgeable with such things."  
  
"Melamin," he whispered.  
  
"I'll be going out now, Thorien, Legolas. I would want to talk to your father about our departure by two days," Boromir bowed his head, his eyes glittering with gladness and smiled mischievously at me. He then went off and closes the door. Does he know about my dream? And what is that...word?  
  
"Please, eat our food. I have served you with our finest dishes here in Mirkwood. The wine here is very tasty," He poured the wine into the goblet and offered it to me. I gentle held the cup as he arranged the food.  
  
As I looked to his face more carefully, I realize that I am not mistaken. This is the elf I saw in my dreams. He possesses the bright, blue eyes that I have seen. He has a slender figure, but I believe that he is a warrior. His hands are swift and hasty; his shoulders are not as broad as mine, even so, I believe he have been into many battles just like me. His face is nothing compared to any women in Atorie. His hair glows radiantly as the sun peeked through the windows of the room. He is indeed beautiful.  
  
I reached to touch his delicate figure, "You were in my dreams," I said, my mind floating.  
  
"I know," He smiled at me lovingly. He puts down the spoon, "I called you back. You almost went to the Halls of Manos."  
  
"But you called me something, and I have told you that you are my beloved."  
  
"Soon, my prince. We will meet again. It is not the time to know now. Please be patient," I stayed silent for a while, leaving him to tend me to my needs. We shared some stories, but he still avoided my questions about the dream. Night came, and he went back to his chambers, leaving me into confusion.  
  
The days arrived in haste, and I am now on my horse, and he is called Naured. I have recovered incredibly fast, thanks for Legolas' tending. We are to depart towards Gondor again, to report about the surprise attacks by those Orcs. It saddens me since Legolas haven't explained to me what does my dream meant, and why he keeps on saying on his elvish tongue. Besides that, I am learning to love him every day as he cares for me. Does he mean when he say we'll meet again?  
  
When I think about my roads ahead of me, and knowing that my love for him is growing stronger, I am now afraid to leave him here. Will he be protected inside his home? Will the orcs swarm this place? Will he be able to defeat those filthy orcs? Could I protect him, if that time comes, when I know I am so far away?  
  
Melamin, a pleasant word, but my heart fails me to ask him what it means.  
  
Legolas was standing on the gates of Mirkwood, beside his father. He wears his crown, which made him more beautiful. I can see it in his eyes the sadness that I am also feeling right now, but I also see hope in it.  
  
"We are grateful of your help, Lord Thranduil," Boromir said as he bowed his head.  
  
"Anytime you need help, my friend," Thranduil clasped his hands on Boromir as he rode to his horse.  
  
I slowly stride my horse towards Legolas as I reached out for his hands and kissed it. "Thanks for the wonderful aid you have given me."  
  
Legolas bowed his head. "It will be my pleasure to assist you again, melamin."  
  
"Legolas," I wanted to know what that dream means.  
  
"When the King of Isildur had reign again, when I have finished the quest and you have slain too many orcs, we will be together again," he whispered. He seems like praying over Valar that it would come true.  
  
"Please, Legolas..."  
  
"When I brought you back from Death, I have sworn to protect you. I am now committed to you, my beloved. Now go, or time will stand still and we'll never see each other again."  
  
He kissed me on my cheeks as Boromir rode off. I looked at Thranduil, Take care. He needs you, he said to me. I rode off, having my last glance over my prince. Maybe someday I'll get more answers to my feelings, and his. Maybe someday, our paths will be crossed again; I swore to Valar that I would return the love he had shown me through those days.  
  
And I hope that someday will be soon.  
  
I will wait for you, dear prince.  
  
Melamin.  
  
- End. 


End file.
